apart
by godhonggaring
Summary: Namaku Jihoon, sejak lima tahun lalu. Lalu pak tentara itu namanya Kwon Soonyoung, yang mau menampungku dan mengurus hak asuhku untuk menjadi keluarga angkatnya, padahal aku hanyalah anak korban perang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, karena aku tidak memiliki apapun, bahkan aku tidak memiliki ingatan. a svt's fic. soonhoon dalam hubungan yang tidak jelas.


Kalaupun aku tahu siapa sebenarnya diriku, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi, kenyataannya aku memang tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya diriku. Aku bangun di sebuah bangsal rumah sakit, semua orang terlihat panik dan kudengar para dokter berlarian di lorong. Aku ikut panik, tapi aku takut untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Di saat itulah tanganku digenggam seseorang. Jemarinya besar—agak kasar, namun hangat. Aku menoleh ke samping untuk melihat sosok yang menggenggam tanganku itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan tepat atau tidak, aku sadar dari apa? apa sebelumnya aku pingsan? Kukira aku tertidur.

"Siapa namamu?"

Bersamaan dengan itu aku menghilang sesaat dalam pikiranku. Rasanya sudah di ujung lidah untuk mengatakannya, tapi itu tidak keluar. Aku berusaha mengingat lagi, tapi semakin mengingat kepalaku semakin pusing.

Aku panik. Kepalaku sakit—bersamaan dengan nyeri luar biasa di belakang kepala. Aku mulai gelisah.

Aku sadar bahwa aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang diriku sendiri, tapi sosok itu menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

Wajahnya menyiratkan agar aku tetap tenang. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Lalu dia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, nak."

* * *

 **(apart)**

 _Lol saya gatau mau ngasih warning apa selain bahwa ini adalah Military!AU, Jihoon side, tidak ada tujuan romance di dalamnya (tapi karena ini hoon dan ia tetap memiliki hubungan dengan soon, saya mungkin secara tidak sadar menuliskan hal yang…bisa dibilang nyerempet romens) sebenarnya saya sadar sadar saja karena soonhoon unyu mereka tidak pantas untuk military!au, tapi biarkanlah saya memaksakan kehendak. Saya kan egois /gg  
_

* * *

Namaku Jihoon. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Aku adalah anak korban perang yang ditemukan oleh seorang tentara yang saat itu tidak sengaja sedang menyisir lokasi pemukiman penduduk yang baru saja dikenai bom. Tengkorak belakangku terbentur keras dan aku kehilangan ingatanku selama tujuh tahun kehidupan yang kulalui sebelum perang itu terjadi.

Aku tidak tahu apapun—aku tidak ingat ayah ibuku, aku tidak ingat rumahku, aku tidak ingat kapan tanggal aku dilahirkan. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Beruntunglah pak tentara yang menemukanku bersedia untuk mengambilku, lalu mengurus hak asuhku. Minimnya data kependudukan pada jaman itu membuat kami menyerah untuk menemukan dimana orangtuaku sekarang. Data korban perang juga sama sekali tidak membantu karena aku tidak ingat apa-apa.

Pak tentara ini bujangan. Badannya tidak tinggi jadi aku tidak tahu—dan sedikit heran kenapa ia bisa memiliki pangkat kapten di pundaknya. Namanya Kwon Soonyoung, atau ia sering dipanggil Hoshi. Selama lima tahun tinggal bersamanya, dia sering berangkat ke dalam misi-misi yang cukup berbahaya dan membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Umurku dua belas tahun sekarang dan Soonyoung- _hyung_ tidak suka jika aku merengek. Katanya _lelaki harus kuat_. Tapi, sejujurnya bukan karena itu. Aku hanya takut ditinggalkan.

Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa selain dirinya yang mau mengambil hak asuhku padahal aku ini hanya anak korban perang yang dia tidak tahu persis asal-usulnya darimana.

Di rumah tidak ada perempuan—sudah kujelaskan bahwa Soonyoung- _hyung_ itu bujangan. Dia menolak kupanggil Pak. Katanya dia belum terlalu tua.

"Jihoon, apa bahan makanan cukup untuk dua bulan?"

Jika Soonyoung- _hyung_ sudah berkata begitu, maka paniklah aku. Tapi aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya, itu hanya akan membuatnya khawatir dan aku tidak mau fokusnya dalam tugas nanti terganggu. Aku menggeleng dengan jujur, bahan makanan di kulkas tidak cukup bahkan untuk sebulan.

Soonyoung- _hyung_ menyuruhku mendekat dan aku mendekat ketika melihat ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dengan nominal besar. Aku tahu dia baru saja menerima gaji, jadi aku tidak keberatan menerimanya.

"Itu untuk beli bahan makanan dan keperluanmu selama aku pergi. besok aku akan berangkat lagi."

Aku mengangguk, sudah paham lebih dulu meskipun ia tidak menjelaskannya.

Besok paginya aku bangun sangat pagi, aku tidak berniat apapun, hanya ingin mengantar Soonyoung- _hyung_ sampai di pagar rumah saja, lalu melambai padanya dan berteriak seperti seorang adik yang ingin kakaknya cepat pulang. Tapi, ketika aku bangun pukul empat pagi, Soonyoung- _hyung_ sudah tidak ada di rumah.

* * *

Aku pernah bertanya pada Soonyoung- _hyung_ mengenai kenapa ia belum juga menikah. Di sekitar rumah kami ada banyak kakak-kakak gadis yang cantik dan juga baik hati—bahkan aku pernah naksir salah satunya. Soonyoung- _hyung_ menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawabku.

"Jihoon, wanita itu bukanlah makhluk yang bisa ditinggalkan—apalagi jika istrimu adalah istri yang baik. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku pergi dan berapa lama aku pergi—seperti dalam misi misalnya, mungkin akan terasa berat bagiku untuk meninggalkan istri dan juga anakku. Aku akan takut mati, aku takut tidak bisa bertemu mereka lagi. Aku takut mereka tidak akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, karena wanita—apalagi yang sudah kau nikahi itu wajib untuk kau lindungi sampai mati."

Jawaban Soonyoung- _hyung_ berputar di kepalaku. Dan saat itu aku berpikir bahwa ia berniat untuk bujangan sampai mati.

"Apa teman-temanmu tidak ada yang berhubungan dengan wanita, _hyung_?" aku bertanya lagi.

Soonyoung- _hyung_ tertawa sebelum menjawabnya, "Ya jelas ada, Jihoon. Bawahanku bahkan banyak yang sudah memiliki anak-anak dan bayi-bayi yang lucu."

Sekali lagi aku berpikir, mungkin Soonyoung- _hyung_ bukannya ingin menyendiri sampai mati, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa anak-anak buahnya dapat menikmati hidup berdampingan bersama keluarga kecil mereka.

Aku dan Soonyoung- _hyung_ kurang lebih sama. Kami yatim piatu, orangtua kami sama-sama meninggal akibat penyerangan. Bedanya adalah karena Soonyoung- _hyung_ masih memiliki ingatannya sementara aku nihil.

Aku tidak pernah mencoba mengingat masa laluku lagi sejak aku tahu bahwa aku sudah memiliki hidupku yang baru. Soonyoung- _hyung_ membuatku merasa tidak sendiri, namun seringkali aku merasa bahwa ia tidak benar-benar menganggapku sebagai bagian dari keluarganya. Ia hanya kasihan padaku karena kami memiliki nasib yang nyaris sama, lagipula seperti yang sudah ia katakan, keluarga hanya akan membuatnya berat hati menjalankan tugasnya.

Setiap memikirkan hal itu. Dadaku terasa sesak.

* * *

"Jihoon, lelaki itu harus kuat. Tapi bukan berarti dia sebenarnya benar-benar kuat."

Malam itu kami sedang menikmati teh—Soonyoung- _hyung_ pulang sambil membawa beberapa bungkus biskuit gandum tadi sore. Aku menawarinya makan tapi dia bilang dia lebih memilih mandi dan kami berakhir dengan minuman hangat serta biskuit gandum sebagai pengganti makan malam—lalu tiba-tiba saja ia berkata seperti itu.

"Kau akan jadi lelaki yang kuat, Jihoon. Ingatlah kata-kataku ini."

Seperti sihir, kalimatnya memang selalu kuingat. Dimanapun, kapanpun. Baik aku sedang bersamanya atau ketika dia sekali lagi meninggalkanku.

Dan kalimat itu juga, secara tidak langsung mendorongku untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik—aku tidak mungkin akan selamanya bergantung padanya, meskipun dia adalah orang yang penting di kehidupanku, aku tidak bisa merepotkannya terus menerus. Aku mulai mencari pekerjaan, dan Soonyoung- _hyung_ secara tersirat mengatakan bangga padaku. Aku hanya bekerja di sebuah pabrik gula di daerah tempat tinggal kami namun dia sangat senang. Sebenarnya aku memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi seseorang seperti dirinya, tapi aku sadar, aku kekurangan tinggi badan untuk menjadi militer. Soonyoung- _hyung_ juga pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin aku terlibat hal yang sama dengannya.

Banyak cara untuk membuktikan bahwa kau kuat, bukan hanya dengan perkelahian dan perang.

Aku benar-benar yakin bahwa Soonyoung- _hyung_ menjalani pekerjaannya bukan karena gaji dan penghidupan yang layak, tapi memang karena dia ingin dan dia menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang. dia senang melihat banyak orang tersenyum dan melakukan hal-hal manusiawi di dalam perdamaian. itu melegakan sekaligus menenangkan hatinya.

Aku pun lega jika ia lega. Kekhawatiranku berkurang ketika melihat senyumnya. Aku senang karena dia adalah orang yang sangat baik—menurutku.

Kemudian suatu hari, dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku ketika ia sedang memotongi dahan-dahan mawar rambat di pagar rumahnya.

"Jihoon, menurutmu sudah berapa banyak orang yang aku lukai?"

Aku tertegun. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa ia bisa melukai orang lain, ketika aku sedang berpikir, ia bicara lagi.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku sering membunuh orang lain?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku nyaris saja melupakan fakta bahwa ia sering terlibat dalam perang dan eksistensinya disini mungkin saja telah menelan banyak nyawa. Dia mungkin saja terlihat sering bercanda, dan ia adalah orang yang seolah tidak punya beban—dan juga tidak ingin dibebani.

"Aku ini bukan orang yang baik Jihoon. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini dan juga tidak ada yang benar-benar buruk. Kita mungkin telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, tapi kadang hal itu dipandang berbeda oleh pihak yang lain. dan kadang kita berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang benar-benar baik, tapi pihak lain juga memandangnya berbeda. Manusia terlampau egois dan lebih menyenangkan untuk memandang hidup dari sisi pandangan mereka dan menilai baik dan buruk seenaknya. Jadi kau tidak perlu memandang apa yang orang katakan, lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu pantas kau lakukan, jika kau tidak egois untuk hal-hal tertentu maka kau akan kalah."

Aku bingung dibuatnya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Aku tahu kehidupan yang dialaminya adalah kehidupan yang keras. Ia kehilangan orangtuanya dan menjalani kehidupan militer dimana ia melihat orang-orang mati seperti melihat jatuhnya daun berwarna oranye di musim gugur.

"Tapi, teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa kita harus mengalah untuk beberapa hal."

Aku masih menunggunya bicara ketika ia memotong mawar merah muda yang sudah mulai pudar warnanya karena layu. Dia menggumam sendiri bahwa mawar itu masih wangi dan memilih untuk menyimpannya di saku.

"Beberapa hal tersebut adalah demi negara kita, sahabat yang benar-benar merupakan sahabat kita, dan keluarga kita. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan dua opsi terakhir karena itu hanya akan membuat hatiku goyah."

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menanyakan hal ini, sesak di dadaku mendesak pertanyaan ini keluar.

" _Hyung,_ apa aku ini adalah keluargamu?"

Dia diam—agak terkejut. Mungkin ia tidak menyangka anak duabelas tahun menanyainya demikian. Aku masih menunggu jawabannya hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ya, tentu saja, Jihoon."

Aku tahu itu adalah jawaban yang kuharapkan. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku rasanya ingin menangis. Ini tidak ada artinya. Meskipun aku keluarganya, tapi aku tidak berarti untuknya. Ia tidak menganggapku penting sebagaimana aku menobatkannya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang aku miliki di dunia. Ini rasanya tidak adil.

" _Hyung,_ kurasa aku akan mulai hidup sendiri. Terima kasih untuk beberapa tahun, dan terima kasih karena telah mau merawatku."

* * *

Sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah melupakan apa yang aku katakan pada Soonyoung- _hyung_ hari itu. Aku merasa seperti membuangnya, tapi disisi lain, aku juga tidak merasa bersalah karena ia sendiri juga tidak menganggapku penting—selain bahwa aku adalah anak korban perang yang ia kasihani dan akhirnya ia angkat menjadi adiknya lima tahun lalu.

Aku tinggal di perumahan kumuh khusus untuk buruh pabrik yang melakukan lembur dan tidak bisa kembali ke rumah mereka karena terlalu jauh. Beberapa bibi pekerja menanyaiku kenapa aku memilih untuk tidur disana—mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah keluarga angkat seorang tentara. aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku sedang berusaha menghemat uang untuk pulang ke kampung halamanku, jadi aku lebih baik menabung gajiku dibandingkan untuk membayar uang sewa rumah.

Selepas aku keluar dari rumah Soonyoung- _hyung_ , aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Ia tumben sekali berjaga di sekitar pabrik bersama beberapa temannya dan mereka mengenakan seragam lengkap dengan senjata dan aku tidak ingin menyapanya karena ia juga tidak mencariku.

Sejujurnya aku bimbang apakah aku harus meminta maaf padanya atau tidak. Dia bukanlah tipe manusia yang hidup untuk cinta dan kasih sayang, dia hidup untuk negaranya. Dia tidak memerlukan seseorang untuk menopangnya dan ia lebih menyukai hidup sendiri tanpa keterikatan—karena dengan itu, ia akan dengan mudah pergi dan juga kembali.

Tapi dia salah, aku telah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri. Dia punya seseorang yang mengkhawatirkannya dan juga menyayanginya. Dia menyangkalnya, dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu melakukan hal itu.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa itu menyakitkanku.

Aku baru saja memasukkan beberapa tebu ke dalam mesin penggiling ketika ada suara ledakan sangat keras hingga tanah terasa pekerja berlarian keluar ketika aku mesih berpikir.

Ada bom. Jadi ini alasannya kenapa Soonyoung- _hyung_ dan beberapa aparat lainnya berada disini. Aku lekas ikut dalam kerumunan yang berusaha keluar dari bangunan pabrik. Di depanku ada bibi yang kemarin sempat menanyaiku mengenai tempat tinggalku sekarang, mungkin ia baru melangkah beberapa depa dari pintu keluar ketika aku melihat tubuhnya mengejang tepat setelah sebuah bunyi ledakan kecil. Tubuhnya limbung dan aku gemetar di tempatku. Bibi itu baru saja terkena tembakan di kepalanya.

Suara tembakan mendadak terdengar tanpa berhenti. Aku ingin kembali tapi akujuga tidak ingin terperangkap di dalam. Kakiku serasa dipaku dan pelipisku berkeringat. Sempat-sempatnya aku berpikir dari sekian banyak bunyi tembakan ini, Soonyoung- _hyung_ yang melepaskan beberapa diantaranya. Mungkin ia tidak menembak bibi tadi, tapi dia pasti tengah berusaha menumbangkan seseorang.

Ketika akhirnya kakiku bisa bergerak, aku kembali berlari keluar. Aku mengedar pandanganku ke sekeliling hanya untuk menemukan apakah Soonyoung- _hyung_ ada disana, _dan apakah ia sudah terluka apa tidak_.

Sebuah tembakan lewat di depanku. Aku terkejut luar biasa karena itu nyaris mengenai kakiku dan aku terjungkal saking gugupnya. Sial, aku harusnya tetap berlari.

Aku berusaha berdiri dan di saat itu aku melihat Soonyoung- _hyung_ ada sekitar lima puluh meter di depan. Aku ingin berlari ke arahnya dan menarik ujung seragamnya—mengajaknya pulang saja lalu aku ingin minta maaf padanya karena kalimat yang kuucapkan beberapa hari lalu. Ia membidik sambil sesekali menyembunyikan dirinya di balik dinding batu yang bertuliskan nama pabrik gula tempatku bekerja. Aku menyusulnya hati-hati, tapi keadaanku tidak sebaik sebelum aku terjungkal. Pergelangan kaki kananku terasa sangat buruk untuk digerakkan dan aku meringis tiap menapakkannya diatas tanah yang tidak rata untuk berlari—aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah ini bisa dibilang berlari atau tidak, lariku sangat pelan.

"Jihoon."

Ia menyadari keberadaanku sekitar beberapa meter sebelum aku mencapai tempatnya berada. Aku tersenyum konyol menyadari dia baik-baik saja dan bagaimana bibirnya bergerak menyebutkan namaku dengan air mukanya yang sangat khawatir meskipun aku tidak mendengarnya. Apa dia mengkhawatirkan aku? Tidak, ini bukan waktunya untuk senang karena hal itu. Seharusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Aku melihat Soonyoung- _hyung_ bangkit dengan cepat dan berlari kearahku. Ia mengarahkan laras panjang yang ia bawa kepadaku hingga membuat mayaku melotot—sebelum aku sempat bertanya, ia sudah mengeluarkan tembakan yang bunyinya membuatku terkejut. Amunisi itu terasa melewatiku tapi tidak mengenaiku, lalu aku mendengar suara orang terjatuh di belakangku.

Soonyoung- _hyung_ merengkuhku dan menggenggam lengan atasku terlalu keras hingga aku mengaduh. Ia membawaku untuk ikut bersembunyi dengannya di belakang dinding batu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tergambar di wajahnya, apakah ia marah atau khawatir berlebihan. Ia memegang kakiku dan menggoyangkan pergelangan kaki kiriku mendadak—yang membuatku juga berteriak mendadak karena rasanya sakit sekali.

"Jihoon, kau tidak seharusnya mendatangiku, bocah bodoh!" ia memutar pergelangan kakiku dan menariknya. Aku tidak bisa membalas ucapannya karena sibuk menahan sakit hingga air mataku keluar.

Ia menepuk kepalaku sekali, "Coba gerakkan kakimu sekarang."

Meskipun ragu aku melakukannya, dan rasanya jauh lebih baik meskipun masih terasa agak kaku—bekas sebelumnya. Aku menghapus air mataku dan Soonyoung- _hyung_ akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Jihoon, kuat berlari lagi kan? Cepat pergi sekarang juga."

Aku akan langsung menurutinya, tapi kali ini aku penasaran apa yang terjadi. Soonyoung- _hyung_ terlihat tidak keberatan memberitahukannya.

"Kudeta kaum buruh terhadap pemerintah. Tentu aku tahu kau bukan termasuk di dalam kelompok kudeta ini—aku bangga karena kau sama sekali tidak menceritakan bahwa kau adalah keluarga angkat seorang tentara." Soonyoung- _hyung_ mengisi kembali amunisi di senjatanya dengan cepat sambil masih bicara. "Cepat pergi Jihoon, aku punya tiket kereta di rumah, ambil itu di nakas yang ada di kamarku, lalu pergi dari kota ini."

Aku terkejut, dan menggeleng, "Mengapa aku harus?"

"Kau harus karena kota ini sebentar lagi dikepung—tidak, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu. Aku berjanji aku akan menyusulmu, aku akan menemukanmu lagi nanti." Soonyoung- _hyung_ berdiri, "Cepat, kudampingi kau sampai ke tempat yang agak aman."

Aku tidak tahu harus merasa sehangat apa sekarang. Aku berlari di depannya dan kudengar beberapa tembakan. Masih banyak. Aku berjengit ketika nyaris menginjak mayat lalu melompatinya dengan cepat. Wajah-wajah yang kukenal bergelimpangan, dan ini menakutkan—aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih punya hati ketika aku berusaha menyelamatkan diriku sendiri sementara aku melangkahi mayat-mayat itu—dan beberapa yang memohon pertolongan dengan kondisi yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Aku meringis takut dan Soonyoung- _hyung_ berkata untuk tidak melihatnya. Apa Soonyoung- _hyung_ selalu memandangi dunia yang seperti ini? Bekas bom yang meledak sangat keras menyisakan api di beberapa tempat. Dan aku mendengar bunyi ledakan jauh lebih keras.

Soonyoung- _hyung_ mendorong pelan punggungku dengan tangan—menyuruhku lebih cepat tanpa bicara. Aku menoleh sebentar ke belakang hanya untuk melihat keringat yang menetes dari wajahnya yang penuh kerutan waspada dan juga kotor.

Saat itu dia meraihku, memelukku cepat lalu memutar tubuh. Lengan atasnya kena tembak dua kali ketika ia berusaha melindungi.

" _Hyung?!_ "

"Tidak masalah, Jihoon, tetap berlari." Dia meringis. Aku tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya, tapi darah merembes dari seragamnya dan ia mendorongku lagi setelah menembak balik orang yang tadi sebelumnya mengeluarkan tembakan. Sepertinya juga tidak berhasil.

Ia memaksaku merunduk sesekali, dan aku bahkan lupa caranya bernafas, tapi aku tetap melakukannya. Kami sampai di area yang cukup aman dan Soonyoung- _hyung_ memegang kedua sisi wajahku, memberiku ciuman di dahi—aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi tidak menolaknya ketika ia mengecup cukup lama disana.

"Kau laki-laki, Jihoon. dan kau kuat meskipun harus hidup sendiri."

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu aku melihat darah memercik dari lehernya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ia juga terkena tembakan disana. Aku kaget ketika ia limbung dan ingin menangkapnya, tapi ia menghempaskanku—kekuatan tangannya tidak sekuat seperti ketika ia merengkuhku sebelumnya. Aku tersungkur, merangkak mendekatinya yang masih berlutut memegang leher—darahnya keluar tidak berhenti. Dan bayanganku yang kehilangan dirinya menyeruak menyesaki otak, aku takut, aku takut, aku takut.

Aku menangisinya.

"Jihoon, astaga jangan menangisiku." Kendati dia berkata begitu, tangannya menggenggam tangaku seolah ingin meremukkan. "Maafkan aku karena selama ini selalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatmu terluka. Tapi, jangan salah paham, kau satu-satunya yang aku punya, Jihoon. aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, maka dari itu pergi!" ia melepaskan tanganku, menghempaskanku sekali lagi, "Aku tidak mau kau mati disini."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak akan, pulang bersama, ayo—"

Aku tau aku serak, aku masih menarik-narik seragamnya dan kemudian ada tiga orang rekannya yang datang.

"— _hyung_ , pulang bersama…"

Soonyoung- _hyung_ mengusap kepalaku, "Kau keluargaku, Jihoon, kau juga orang yang aku sayangi. Aku akan melihatmu lagi—cepat atau lambat."

Aku menggeleng lagi, "Kau juga keluargaku, _hyung._ "

"Berhenti keras kepala, Jihoon. sudah kubilang kalau kau harus egois di beberapa waktu untuk bertahan hidup—karena kau berharga, bagiku dan bagi dirimu sendiri."

Salah satu rekan Soonyoung- _hyung_ yang datang menarikku menjauh darinya. Yang satunya mengecek lukanya dan satu lagi melindungi tempat mereka. Aku dibawa menjauh dan aku masih menangisinya, bahkan ketika tentara itu membawaku ke rumah sampai mengantarku ke stasiun kereta. Dia membawaku masuk ke dalam lebih dulu padahal ada sangat banyak orang yang berdesakan ingin masuk. Panik dimana-mana. Soonyoung- _hyung_ benar, kota sudah dikepung kelompok kudeta. Aku juga melihat beberapa polisi dan tentara di stasiun, nyaris kewalahan mengendalikan massa.

"Kapten menitipkan ini, surat ini selalu dituliskan untuk orang yang tersayang setiap kami menemui misi. Pergilah, nak. Jangan buat Kapten menyia-nyiakan darahnya karena melindungimu."

Tentara itu keluar tepat ketika pintu kereta ditutup. Orang-orang masih sangat banyak di luar sana dan aku masih tidak bisa berkata-kata. Pagi tadi aku masih bisa menghirup udara bersih dengan aroma rumput basah, dan sekarang yang kucium adalah aroma keringat, debu, dan sesuatu yang terbakar—lalu sedikit aroma anyir.

Aku menutup mukaku. Menangis lagi mengingat aroma anyir darah yang deras mengalir dari pembuluh di leher Soonyoung- _hyung_.

" _Temuilah aku lagi, temukan aku sesuai janjimu."_

 _Aku tidak akan pernah rela jika kau mati tanpa menemuiku terlebih dahulu. Karena itu, jangan mati._

 _Lalu kita bisa pulang bersama._

* * *

Kuharap, perang tidak memisahkanku denganmu. Aku sudah kehilangan ingatanku dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga.

* * *

.

(fin)

.

* * *

Ps: surat yang diberikan pada Jihoon itu adalah surat seperti yang dibuat yoo shijin untuk kang moyeon dan seo daeyoung untuk yoon myeonju. Kalau udah pernah nonton dots, pasti bakal tahu surat macam apa itu. Dan kenapa bisa begini endingnya/?

Pss: saya pikir saya bakal garap bagian soonyoung sidenya juga. Dengan judul yang berbeda.


End file.
